


My Best Friend

by sthrngrlsrck



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3025202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sthrngrlsrck/pseuds/sthrngrlsrck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly are best friends but do they each want more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friend

Sherlock wasn't sure when it happened, but it happened. Molly Hooper was his best friend. John was married to Mary and after they had the baby it wasn't the same. Sherlock wasn't sad about that. He and John still went out on cases together at times and he always saw John when everyone was together for those hideous dinners that he secretly loved and only Molly knew that he did. Molly was his rock. They fell into a routine. He learned that he needed her far more than she needed him. He was happy to be there for her in any way she needed him. He can’t imagine his life without her. He just wasn't sure he knew what that meant……

Molly heard the door to her flat open and she knew it was Sherlock. 

“Sherlock, I am in the tub. I will be out in a minute. Will you start the kettle?”

“Yes. Take your time Molly.”

Molly exited the bathroom just as Sherlock was pouring their tea. He knew just how she liked it. He handed her cup to her and she savored the first sip of perfection. 

“Molly, did you have a rough day?”

“No, I am just tired. I haven’t been sleeping well.”

“I am sorry. Do you know why? Are you restricting your caffeine after 3pm?”

“Yes. I just have a lot on my mind.” 

Sherlock knew that it was approaching the anniversary of her mum’s death, but he didn't say anything. He knew when Molly wanted to talk about it she would bring it up. They moved to the couch and Sherlock put his arm around Molly and she snuggled up to his chest. He breathed in her scent. Her perfume, her shampoo and just her. They watched crap telly until he knew Molly was asleep. He picked her up and carried her to bed. He tried to not wake her, but she did. 

“Sherlock? Did I fall asleep? I am sorry.”

Sherlock sat on the edge of the bed. “Yes you did. Don’t apologize. You need to rest. I will be on the couch if you need me.”

“Sherlock, don’t go. Lay here with me.”

Molly had never invited Sherlock to her bed. He was hesitant but she pulled the covers back. He joined her in bed and she snuggled up to him just as they were on the couch. He held her and he could feel her tears. 

“Shhh. It’s OK Molly.” he said as he stroked her hair.   
“I miss my mum, Sherlock. I don’t have a family now.”

“Molly, we are a family. You are my dearest friend and the one I love the most.”

“Sherlock, what is it about me that you think isn't good enough to be with? What is it about me that makes you not want to be more than friends?”

Sherlock was taken back by her question. She had never been so upfront with him before. Did she really want more. He did love her but he could never lose her. He was afraid to go from friends to more than friends.

“Molly, there is nothing about you that is not good enough. I am not good enough to be with you. What if I screw it up and I lose you? I can’t lose you. You are my heart, my soul.”

“You will never lose me. I love you. I am in love with you.”

Sherlock didn’t know what to say so he did the only thing that he thought was OK. He kissed Molly. Not like he had kissed her before. Not just a peck on the lips or cheek. He kissed her like his life depended on it. He was excited to feel her kiss him back. They only pulled away when they needed to catch their breath. They looked into each other’s eyes. Both were nervous and had no clue what should be said next. So they didn’t speak. Sherlock shifted them so that he was on top of Molly. Kissing her neck and feeling her body. He could not believe how great she felt. They removed each others clothes and let their bodies say things that they had never said to each other before. Sherlock swore to himself that he would never forget how she moaned when he touched her. He didn’t know why he hadn’t seen that this needed to happen sooner. When he slid into her they moaned the others name. He didn’t move at first. He stroked her cheek and looked into her eyes.

“I love you Molly. I always have. I always will.”

“I love you too Sherlock. You are my best friend and I will love you forever.”

He started slowly moving in and out of Molly. He wanted to savor every moment. Neither of them wanted it to end. Molly knew she wouldn’t last long. As her orgasm hit her she cried Sherlock’s name through her moans. Molly moving under him and moaning his name sent him over the edge. He yelled her name over and over like it was a prayer. They lay side by side staring at each other until they drifted. A few hours later Sherlock woke still holding Molly and whispered more ‘I love yous’ into Molly ear as she slept.


End file.
